The Last Espada
by mochi-mochi-oishii
Summary: three friends were having a normal day till a bunch of shinigami comes to the real world. note: this is my friends dream


Note to all readers: This is my friend's dream and I'm posting it on cuz she's too lazy to type it out. It's really weird but interesting. (Note: I added some extra parts) Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the school bus_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost everybody in the bus was playing NDS on the way to Shatin College. Winnie was playing the Japanese drum game.

Rachel was absorbed in a Mario Kart game connection with Anthony.

Not surprisingly, Wing Yin was sleeping with drool coming out of her mouth with loud snorting sounds.

Sohini was really bored. All she can do was stare at the window, daydreaming and mumbling.

Then something caught her eye! A miracle! She rubbed her eyes but it was not an illusion!

OMG! Shinigami were standing near the traffic lights near Maritime square! They were quite still… still, was it a dream?

'Winnie!' Sohini said, tapping her on the shoulder. ' Can you look outside of the windows for a sec?'

' Don't bother me, I am on the extreme hard level which I cant lose! Ugh!' Winnie cried, pressing her buttons in frustration. 'Now look what you did! I have to start all over!'

'Fine then, I wont bother you. Rachel?' asked Sohini. 'What!?' Rachel replied, 'I'm busy, cant you see?'

Sohini looked desperately at the Shinigami. The green traffic light was on and the bus started to leave.

'Whatever,' thought Sohini, 'after school, I must go there!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After School_

_On the telephone: Sohini, Rachel, Winnie_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(three way calling)

Rachel: Hello?

Winnie: Yo! So what did you want to say to us?

Sohini: I'm near Maritime square and guess what! I saw lots of Shinigami from Soul Society right there! In flesh! They were there in the morning till now!

Rachel: OMG! Why didn't you tell us earlier Sohini! Damn you!

Sohini: What?! I asked you guys to look out of the window when you were all playing your NDS!

Winnie: You could have distracted me by saying 'Ah, I see Hitsugaya!' Anyways, we will be there in a few minutes. Don't move because we will meet you there. Bye!

Rachel: Sayonara!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maritime square, near the traffic lights!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel and Winnie finally arrived in a taxi. 'So,' Winnie said happily, 'Where are they?'

Sohini pointed to a crowd of people dressed in black robes. The Shinigami.

'OH MY GOSH! HITSUGAYA! HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO! I SEE HIM RIGHT THERE!' Winnie shouted. 'HITSUGAYA, I'M COMING!'

Winnie ran towards an extremely short boy with spiky white hair and icy blue eyes.

'Toshiro-kun! Long time no see!' She cried, hugging Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stared at Winnie. ' Do I know you?' he said in a tone of surprise.

Winnie nodded eagerly. 'Yes you know me! I'm your number one fan!'

'Okkaaayyyyyy…' he backed away slowly, inching away from Winnie's hands.

Rachel, on the other hand was in between Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Byakuya.

She kept turning her head this way and that way, overwhelmed that she was next to two of her most favourite Bleach characters.

'Hey, Kuchiki taicho, do you know when that girl will stop staring at us?' Urahara Kisuke said, waving his fan.

'What girl?' Kuchiki Byakuya replied coldly, glaring at Urahara. Rachel looked confused and hurt.

Winnie finally grasped an annoyed Hitsugaya. 'Pretty, pretty please! May I go to Soul Society with you?'

Hitsugaya, trying to get rid of the girl looked aghast when she said those words. ' Uh…I don't want you to get hurt, it's very dangerous up there!'

Sohini came up to Ikkaku. 'Why are you guys here?' Ikkaku looked at the girl next to him then said, 'Captain General said that the espada were to come here tonight.'

Yumichika, who was fluttering his 'eyelashes' looked at Rachel then said, 'I'm so jealous. Kuchiki taicho and Urahara-san gets to be next to that beautiful espada!'

Everybody diverted their attention to Rachel then drew out their zanpakuto.

'Rachel?' Winnie cried, 'You're an Espada?' Rachel shunpoed away from all the Shinigami to the other side of the road then lifted up a piece of hair that covered partially her forehead and left eye.

It was a hollow's mask, covering some of her forehead and eye. Elaborate patterns were etched on the mask.

'Yes, I am. You never noticed?' Rachel said, glaring at the Soul Reapers.

'Why did you betray us, Rachel!' shouted Sohini angrily, 'You know that we support the shinigami!'

Rachel suddenly turned into a shade of red then whispered, 'So I can be with Aizen-sama and Ulquiorra-kun…'

'Ooh! Ooh! Rachel, NOW I want to be an espada!' Winnie said, waving her arms happily.

DON'T! WINNIE! BE WITH THE SHINIGAMI! RACHEL'S A TRAITOR!' yelled Sohini, 'YOU GET TO BE WITH HITSUGAYA!'

Winnie scratched her head, looking confused. Should she be with the Shinigami, or the Espada?

She took a few seconds to decide then said, 'Okay, I'll join you! I always wanted to meet Aizen and Ulquiorra!'

"YES!' yelled Rachel, punching her arms into the sky. She then tore the night sky open, which led to Hueco Mundo. 'Follow me Winnie, I'll make you an espada.'

Winnie followed Rachel into the empty darkness of Hueco Mundo. 'WINNIE!' Sohini yelled, 'YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL BECOME A SHINIGAMI AND FIGHT YOU TILL YOU GIVE UP AND SURRENDER!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few years later_

_Karakura Park_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sohini, became an Shinigami. She was sent to Karakura Park because Soul Society sensed an enormous reiatsu belonging to espada. It was her duty to slay them with Kuchiki Byakuya and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

KLANG! An espada with long, shiny black hair with a bit of mask partially covering her forehead and eyes clashed zanpakuto with Kuchiki taicho

Her partner, an espada with black fringe with an extremely long mask that covered her nose whacked her sword on Hitsugaya Toshiro and Sohini.

'Nice to meet you Sohini, long time no see!' The long nosed espada sneered, blasting a cero at Sohini.

Sohini dodged it and she sent a powerful kido at the espada. The espada sliced it with the sword she was holding.

'There is no choice…bankai.' Hitsugaya said. There was a blast of reiatsu(spiritual pressure) and Hitsugaya melded with an ice dragon. 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru.'

Kuchiki Byakuya dropped his sword. 'Bankai,' he said deeply and two rows of symmetrical swords towered above him. 'Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.'

The swords then transformed into cherry blossom petals, chasing the espada he was fighting.

The espada with the long nose lifted up her mask. Hitsugaya looked surprised then took his stance. Red lasers shot out of her nostrils.

Sohini panted as she weaved in and out of the lasers. 'Why is that espada so familiar?' she thought. 'Have I seen her before. Also that espada fighting Kuchiki taicho! I have seen her before!'

In the meantime, Kuchiki Byakuya was gaining the upper hand. The espada shot out ice crystals at the captain but it was to use. He was to fast.

'Damn stupid shunpo,' she muttered as she jumped away from the deadly petals.

She blasted a cero at Kuchiki taicho and got him on the shoulder. 'It is time to draw a curtain on this duel, Kuchiki Byakuya!' cried the espada, twirling her zanpakuto.

'Growl, Kurisutaru tenshi!' the espada with black flowing hair shouted. There was a blinding flash and she was covered in sparkling ice crystals shaped like wings behind her back. Her fingernails were lengthened.

'Behold, this is my true form.' She snickered.

Then the noble panted, 'Binding spell 61, Rikujo Koro (six light restraint)' Six rods of light bounded the espada together, which did not allow her to move.

'Shukei Hakuteiken,' Byakuya said, preparing for the final blow. 'It's over, espada.' He said swinging his sword down.

Sohini fimally remembered who they were. 'Winnie!?' Sohini asked, swinging her zanpakuto on Winnie. She blocked it. 'You finally remembered!' Winnie sneered, smiling evily.

'**You're** the girl who said that you are my number one fan!' Hitsugya said in astonishment. 'Then that means your partner is-' Winnie interrupted him. 'Rachel, yes.'

Winnie turned around and saw Rachel, dead on the floor. Kuchiki Byakuya had killed her. Winnie gasped then glared at the Shinigami.

'It's not over yet!' she screamed as Menos Grande came out, tearing the sky. They sucked up Winnie in the yellow light, Negacion. 'WE WILL MEET AGAIN!' she cackled, disapearing into the depths of Hueco Mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------_--------

_A few minutes later_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well done, Kuchiki taicho. You took on one espada all for yourself and defeated her!' Hitsugaya said, 'But we need our wounds treated. Yours look severe.'

The limp and bloody body of the espada winced. Everybody froze. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was a broken chain on her chest.

'W-WHAT!?' Sohini cried, staring wide eyed at Rachel. 'I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!' She took out her zanpakuto.

'Wait!' Hitsugaya shouted, blocking Sohini, 'Can't you see the chain? That means she was a human!'

'I don't get it.' Sohini said, scratching her head.

Byakuya stepped forward and explained. 'She was transformed espada when she was a living human, so when she die, she'll become a konpaku (soul), which has already happened.'

He drew his zanpakuto out. 'But I doubt she'll have espada powers.' Kuchiki taicho turned the zanpakuto around then stamped Rachel's forehead. A soul burial.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later, Serietei, the Kuchiki House_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thank you, Kuchiki taicho, for that wonderful meal!' Rachel said, licking her lips. 'I'm so happy that you two celebrated me becoming vice captain privately!'

'It is our pleasure.' Kuchiki Byakuya said warmly, looking a bit pink. He draped an arm around her.

'You're welcome,' Sohini smiled. 'I still can't believe you became 6th squad vice captain in two years time! That is a lot of progress!'

A smile tugged Rachel's lips and rested her head on Kuchiki Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya laid his head gently on her head.

Very abruptly, a loud emergency signal rang. 'This is Kotetsu Isane, vice captain of the 4th squad. There has been a very heavy spritiual pressure near West Rukongai of an espada. Please all Captains and Vice Captains check it out. I repeat…'

'Espada?' Rachel shouted in alarm. 'They have died out; even Captain General said it was true! How can this be happening?'

'I'd better go back to Ukitake taicho, otherwise he'll worry.' Sohini said. Then she shupoed away.

'Lets go.' Byakuya grandly said. Rachel and her captain both hurried to the West Gate.

A shrill voice pierced the quietness. 'Get away you bastards! Stop it! WHY ARE YOU TYING ME UP!!!!'

Ukitake taicho and Kyoraku taicho were just finishing tying up a writhing espada with an extremely long nose…

'WINNIE!' Rachel and Sohini screamed in unison. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'

'It's none of your business!' She said harshly, struggling within the ropes. 'Just let me out!'

'Shall I deliver the final blow?' Soi Fon said, drawing out her zanpakuto. 'NO!' Captain General roared. All the Shinigami turned to face him with a look of confusion.

'She is the last Espada!' He bellowed, thumping his stick. 'The Espada shall be kept in an exhibition. She has her uses and we can ask Kurotsuchi taicho to conduct some experiments on the espada to figure out why we hadn't sensed her for a long time.'

'I'm sorry, my number one fan.' Hitsugaya gravely said. 'Upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!'

A column of ice appeared on Winnie and trapped her. She was just frozen into the ice, only able to blink and breathe.

The vice captains carried her in the middle of Sereitei so all Shinigami could have a glimpse of the last espada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'YYYAAAHHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!' Winnie shrieked. 'Quiet down, you're making quite a lot of racket!' Hitsugaya said sternly. 'You're supposed to be a valuable piece of artefact, not a boom box!'

'You can be let out tomorrow.' The short boy with white hair sighed. 'I can't stand your complaints!'

'YAY! Then I can finally get out of this stupid ice coffin!' Winnie cheerfully said, not noticing anime-ish drops near Hitsugaya's face. 'No, when you're let out, you will die because I will kill you. It is too much of a risk to let you live.' Hitsugaya corrected, chuckling behind a manga.

'WHAT!?' screamed Winnie. 'This is so unfair! What is wrong with the espada? Why don't we have the right to exist?'

'Quiet! You're pissing me off!' yelled Hitsugaya, rubbing his temples. Then Hinamori came, walking daintily on the marble floors. 'Toshiro!' she shouted, waving her arms like some retarded weirdo. 'Come! I want to show you something!'

'This better be good…' Hitsugaya mumbled as he walked with Hinamori hand in hand.

'HEY! Don't just leave me here! I need company! Watch where you are holding Hinamori!' shouted Winnie, jealousy clouding her heart.

'Urusei, just get some sleep; I want you to be wide awake when I kill you.' Hitsugaya chuckled as he shunpoed away with Hinamori.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

_The meeting room_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'All Shinigami, it is my greatest sorrow to say that the espada exhibition is over.' Captain General Yamamoto said.

'AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW' the soul reapers moaned, giving long faces at each other.

'Captain Hitsugaya, please release the espada!' the Captain General said pompously. The tenth captain used his zanpakuto to break the ice, allowing Winnie to stretch and enjoy her freedom.

'Goodbye, I'm so sorry,' Hitsugaya whispered into her ear then pierced his zanpakuto into the espada's heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys liked it? Please review or I wont create another fanfic. 


End file.
